Operation: ACTION
by Numbuh 7
Summary: Four new opperatives from sector J57 show up from nowhere and two of them appear to have a strange relation to Numbuh 4. Just as this happens, The DCFDTL go soft on them. Can things get any stranger? PG-13 for language.
1. Battle with Father

Disclaimer: I only own the characters I made up and my own ideas. If this does not suit you and you want to sue me, see you in court. It will be interesting… ;)

Please no making fun of me and no flaming.

Operation: A.C.T.I.O.N.

All

Children

Try

Intimidating

Oblivious

Nerds

"Kids Next Door, battle stations!" Numbuh 1 leaped from the large rock he was standing on and pointed heroically at Father, ready for action. Numbuh 4 raced towards Father and attempted a flying karate kick, only to be grabbed by the ankle and ruthlessly tossed aside. Next, Numbuh 5 zapped him in the face with the pop bottle laser gun she so much favored.

"Gah! You Kids Next Door are a menace! I _will_ have the code module and there's nothing you can do about it!" Father aimed a burst of flame at Abigail. She leaped and dodged the attack and landed fast by Numbuh 1.

"Well, hello, Numbuh 5." Numbuh 1 smiled. Numbuh 5 stared at him with a look on her face that screams "NOT NOW".

"Uh, or not…" Numbuh 1 rested his hands on top of his head and chuckled nervously. Numbuh 2 was wandering around by the house with Numbuh 3 stalking him with not so much breathing room. He lazily sat on the ground, picked up a nearby hose, and began examining it. Numbuh 3 looked down curiously. She tilted her head to one side.

From the battle area, it appeared as if they were just chatting it up until Numbuh 3 darted off with lightning speed. Numbuh 1 trailed off into thought. _What are they doing? Can't they see we're supposed to be battling with Father right now! Honestly! _Numbuh 3 returned to Numbuh 2 with what looked like a wrench. He grabbed it and began working furiously. After about 5 minutes, they stood up and ran to the scene with the hose grasped tightly in Numbuh 2's hands.

"Now we're ready!" You could sense the macho, here we go tone in Numbuh 2's voice. He aimed the hose at father and blasted him into kingdom come. He obviously spoofed the hose with extra blasting power.

"Don't look now, but it looks like surf's up!" Numbuh 2 dropped the hose and crossed his arms triumphantly. It was dead silent. Looks like another one of his humorless puns.

"Oh, brother." Once again, Numbuh 2 failed to impress Numbuh 5. Not that she should be impressed.; he just isn't all that funny. Father was soaked and lost all fire power. He walked home with his head down in defeat.

"Whee! Father lost, we won! He is suh a LEW-ZUR!" Numbuh 3 giddily clapped and bounced around the mangled Numbuh 4. He groaned. _How did he beat me so fast! Numbuh 3 is just mocking me! T.T _They slowly made their way up to the tree house.


	2. New Visitors

Operation: A.C.T.I.O.N.

All

Children

Try

Intimidating

Oblivious

Nerds

Sorry about the short length of the first chapter, it looked longer in the document! .' Let me remind you that flames and mocking are unacceptable and will get a very bad punishment.

"Is this the place?" Numbuh 7 closely examined her map to find the location on KND headquarters Sector V.

"Well duh! What a nimrod!" Numbuh 10 rolled her eyes and backhanded Numbuh 7. She started crying.

"That really hurt! T.T" Numbuh 7 scratched her head where she felt the throbbing. "How do you know this is the right place anyway?"

"Not to be the obvious one here, but maybe, just maybe, it's because THERE'S FUCKING _KND _PAINTED ALL OVER IT!" Numbuh 1113 lost it. They had been traveling for quite a while and a few certain operatives have anger issues. They came all the way from southern Kansas with nothing but a few supplies and the clothes on their backs.

"Are any of the girls hot in this sector?" Numbuh 82 blushed and drooled in a daze. Nobody answered him, but he got plenty of blank stares and a couple of eye rolls to match. Silence fell over the group.

"Um, do you like orange juice? I think it's quite tasty. Does anyone like orange juice!" Numbuh 7 hated it when Numbuh 82 got all pervy and dazed. It was very awkward and everyone knew that he liked her. You just gotta love her little random fits.

Numbuh 10 cautiously knocked on the front door of the Uno household.

"Is Numbuh 1 home?" She looked up at what was obviously Numbuh 1's dad. The strange looking adult scratched the tip of his nose and signaled the four into the house.

"He is in his tree house with some friends. He's quite popular. Always with friends, 'fighting adult teirony'. He has to get tired after a while. No matter, this way!" The man led them to a long ladder leading up to the tree house. It looked like a long way up, but they quickly climbed into the headquarters one by one.

"Greetings, Sector J57." Numbuh 1 adjusted his sunglasses and put his arms behind his back.

"Sup!" Numbuh 7 held out her hand. "C'mon, don't leave me hangin'" Numbuh 1 hesitantly gave her a high five and returned to his original position. Numbuh 7 brushed off her pink cheerleader skirt and smiled.

"Gee, Numbuh 7, you sure look a lot like Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 3 giggles and placed her hand over her mouth.

"She does not! I don't look anything _like_ that cruddy pink-wearin' girly-girl!" Numbuh 4 jumped and scolded Numbuh 3.

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Do too.

"Do not!"

"Do too."

"DO NOT!"

"OKAY! That's enough!" Numbuh 1 popped a vein in his forehead.

"You see, the ting about that is-" Numbuh 7 was cut off by Numbuh 1"

"So, you are J57's sector leaduh?"

"Yes. Erika Hett, Numbuh 7, undercover operative and leaduh of the greatest sector in the Midwest!"

"Impressive. Who's the 2x4 operative of your sector?" Numbuh 2 clearly wanted a little assistance on his projects while they were here.

"That would be me." Numbuh 10 raised her hand. "Emily Bea- I mean Schmidt."

"Good save, Em!" Numbuh 7 playfully elbowed Numbuh 10.

"So, what about you, Numbuh 1113" Numbuh 1 was getting quite interested in what the team had to say.

"I am Angel Forestwilder. I am co-leaduh and I keep mission files for Sector J57. Don't bother asking about Jake over there, he is just a regular operative." Numbuh 1113 laughed at the glaring Numbuh 82. Numbuh 10 rolled her eyes.

"So, what brings you to Sector V?" Numbuh 2 paced in a circle around the group.

"We are helping you guard the Code Module. Of course this is the last place anyone would guess to find it, but now that Father knows, I don't see why they can't just take it back up to moon base." Numbuh 7 ran her fingers through one of her blonde pigtails. She is such a girl it isn't even funny.

"I don't know about y'all, but Numbuh 5's goin' to her room for some relaxing time." Numbuh 5 headed off to her room, but no one really paid any attention.


	3. New Plan and a Conversation

Operation: A.C.T.I.O.N.

All

Children

Try

Intimidating

Oblivious

Nerds

Let me warn you, I have had serious writers block and this chapter may totally suck. By the way, REVIEW! If I don't get at least two reviews, I will quit this fanfic.

"Delightful Children. Come at once." Father leaned back in his chair.

"Yes Father, we are coming." The DCFDTL slowly crept up the stairs and into the office, meeting face to face with Father.

"What is it that you request?" Lenny impulsively scratched his helmet. Of course, it did no good, but he had a strong itch on his head. Father glared at him for being out of uniform for that moment in time.

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you about my new plan to take the Kids Next Door down from the inside." He shifted his pipe in his mouth. That pipe had always bugged the children. _Doesn't he know the dangers of tobacco? He is so moronic!_ This was Allison thinking. She was against all drugs and alcohol. Before she was captured by Father, she did a protest against the sale of tobacco. It didn't get anywhere, but it made her feel good.

"So, what _is_ the big plan anyways?" Allison's long blonde hair had made its way to in front of her face while she was daydreaming.

"You show up at the KND's doorstep. Simple, but effective. You act like you want to help them defeat me, but you sabotage the whole operation to backfire on them!" Father laughed maniacally.

"Sounds good, but what about when Lenny tried to do it before?" Nathan, the Blonde boy, spoke with little fear of how Father may react.

"Oh trust me, it will work. It will work just fine. You are dismissed to your mission." Father turned to his desk and began recording his plans as the DCFDTL set off on their new assignment.

"No, I want to talk to you." Numbuh 7 was failing miserably to get Numbuh 43 to answer her questions.

"I have to do homework." Numbuh 43 was balancing the phone, a candy bar, soda, a pencil, and paper.

"I can't believe you are actually going to stoop to that level!" She was now yelling into the phone.

"My mom says if I don't start doing my homework, she'll send me to private school." He took a bite of his Yipper Crunch bar and poured his soda into a glass with ice.

"Joe, I understand, but can you call me back?" Now Numbuh 7 was trying a different approach. Pleading in alternative to shouting. The short pause from the other line lacked security for the answer she wanted to hear. After about ten seconds, he finally answered.

"I suppose I could. I have a lot to do. Ms. Helmer loaded me up today. I also promised Numbuh 99 a call today." Numbuh 43 cradled the phone between his shoulder and his neck and opened his book to the homework page.

Numbuh 7 liked him, no, loved him. She loved him more than Numbuh 4 loves Numbuh 3. Numbuhs 43, 7, 99, and 1113 all went to the same middle school. They were young for 8th grade, but Numbuh 43 and 99 were smarter than the regulars were. Too bad we can't say the same for dear Erika and Angel. The sad thing was that the two girls shared no classes with the two (very handsome) boys. Numbuh 1113 hates Numbuh 43 because he took her best friend away from her. Both she and Numbuh 7 had feelings for Numbuh 99, though.

Numbuh 99, or Corey as they called him, came from St. Louis to the not so big city of Andover, Kansas. He was very good looking. Numbuh 7's greatest enemy, Allison Parr, also has feelings for him. God for him that he doesn't like her. Numbuh 7 warned him of her tricks and he paid good heed.


End file.
